Catch and Evade
by Illucida
Summary: In which Roy has the job of criminal-sitting while waiting for Young Justice to arrive.


**Notes: This was a labor of love between Cooliochick5, Starjester12, and myself, written for the Ultimate Collab challenge over at the Young Justice Fanfiction Challenges forum. I highly recommend taking a peak over there if you want to chat with some crazy-fun people and get some story ideas. July's theme was "Now that you've got me, what are you going to do with me?"**

**Standard Disclaimer(s) Apply**

* * *

><p>"<em>Aqualad to Red Arrow. Report."<em>

"Red Arrow here. I've got Cheshire. How's the doc?"

"_The doctor is being transported to the Daily Planet to publish his findings as we speak."_

"Good. Over and out."

Roy's hand dropped from his comm link. Relief washed over him like a tidal wave. Soon this would be all over. With the doctor publishing his findings, the Shadow's contract would be void and the assassins would cease their attempts on the man's life.

Sighing, Roy rubbed a tender spot on his jaw from a vicious left hook Cheshire had given him in their earlier skirmish. The Shadow was now securely tied to a support beam, her mask and obvious weapons removed. She had been knocked unconscious with a stun arrow, but it appeared that she was waking.

"So now that you've got me, what are you going to do with me?" Cheshire purred, her eyes twinkling in a dangerous playfulness, "We really need to stop meeting like this."

"We wouldn't keep meeting like this if you'd just stay out of trouble." Roy muttered.

"But I get the sense that you like our meetings. With me all tied up and...certainly not defenseless," Cheshire repeated, "Now that you've got me, what are you gonna do with me?"

Roy frowned and crossed his arms, "As soon as the team regroups you'll be transported for interrogation. After that you'll probably get to stay in a nice, cushy jail cell for the rest of your life."

"Sounds nice." Cheshire smirked.

Kicking a crate over, Roy took a seat, bow resting across his knees. It would be a little while before the team got back, and there was no sense in being uncomfortable. There was hardly a chance of someone coming to rescue Cheshire, and in the event that she did escape, he was fairly certain he could take her again.

"Sitting down on the job? A couple of dates and you stop trying! No wonder you can't keep a girlfriend."

Roy glared at her. Cheshire only laughed.

"Shut up, Cheshire!" Roy barked.

Cheshire just glared for a few minutes. Presently she spoke again.

"It's not polite to speak to a lady in that way, Red Arrow!"

"You're not a lady!" snapped Roy.

Cheshire raised an eyebrow. Unknown to Roy, she had been cutting through the ropes with a small knife that she had been hiding in her sleeve.

"Much as I would love to stay and talk longer, I have things to do!" Cheshire purred, then as if this had all been planned out, she stood up, let the ropes fall behind her, and made a run for it.

Reacting quickly, Roy notched his bow and took aim. As soon as he released the arrow, Cheshire sidestepped, turned, and threw her knife at Red Arrow. Cheshire laughed as she resumed her escape, while Roy paused only long enough to wipe the blood from his cheek where the knife had grazed him before running after her. The chase had begun.

"It'd be best to give up now, Red Arrow!" Cheshire called tauntingly over her shoulder.

They were on the rooftop, Cheshire yards ahead of Roy, who loaded his bow as he ran. Taking aim, he fired. The arrow sailed through the air, by-passing Cheshire quickly.

"You missed!" she couldn't help but taunt.

"Wasn't aiming for you," Roy said to himself as the bow exploded upon impact with the roof. The percussive blast sent Cheshire flying backwards into Roy, causing them both to tumble across the hard flat roof.

Groaning, Cheshire slowly pushed herself up. Her ears were ringing and her vision was blurred. Maybe that's why it took her a moment to realize that she was lying partially on top of Red Arrow.

The young man seemed down for the count, she noted. His bruised and battered body had taken most of the abuse as they had rolled together, his arms instinctively wrapping around her.

Cheshire laughed dryly, "My hero."

Gazing down at his marred face, Red Arrow seemed almost...vulnerable. A moment of whimsy passed through her, and she leaned down, delicately planting a kiss on the hero's mouth. After all, isn't the hero supposed to get a kiss?

Quickly as the moment had come, it was over and Cheshire needed to leave. Red Arrow's teammates would be arriving soon, so it would be best if she made herself scarce.

"Goodbye, Red Arrow."

And she was gone.

It was the glaring light that woke him. But, really, by the amount of noise Kid Mouth was making, it should have been the chatter.

"Hey, guys! He's awake!" Robin exclaimed as Red Arrow slowly opened his eyes.

"What happened man?" KF asked.

"She got away, didn't she?" Red Arrow questioned, his eyes finally adjusting to the light.

"Yes, but how?" Kaldur responded.

"Her charm, looks, the fact that Red Arrow is totally gaga over her." KF listed of.

Red Arrow was wide awake now.

"Mind your own business, Wally," Roy glared at the red head but then continued in a calmer manner, "There was an explosion. It must have knocked me out for a bit."

"We understand," Megan comforted.

"Yeah! It's not like Artemis hasn't let Cheshire escape bef-

Artemis head-slapped Wally, "Watch it!"

"Ow," Wally rubbed the back of his head and pouted.

"So I take it everything went according to plan?" Roy directed at Kaldur.

"Yes, the mission was successful. No one should go after Dr. Swann again."

Roy nodded and brought a hand up to his lips, the sounds of laughter and chatter surrounding him muting as his mind replayed recent events. The explosion, followed up by an arm full of Cheshire, the other raising to protect her head as they descended heavily onto unforgiving concrete. The ghost-feeling of warm lips on his own.

Roy was snapped out of his revere by a waggling gloved hand in his face.

"Earth to Roy! Man, she must have really gotten to you. We should probably check for trauma when we get to the Mountain," Robin said.

"Yeah," Roy answered. She really did.


End file.
